AFTER THE CREDITS The Lights of Zetar
by Ster J
Summary: Kirk wants to know what it's like to kiss and cuddle in zero gravity. MILD SLASH.


Title: AFTER THE CREDITS The Lights of Zetar

AUTHOR: Ster Julie

Series: TOS

Pairing, K/S, Mc, Sc

Rating: PG-13 SLASH, but nothing more that a hug and a kiss, honest!

Part 1/1

_For Farfalla_

Captain Kirk stayed until Lieutenant Mira Romaine was released from the pressure chamber. Doctor McCoy and a very solicitous Mister Scott rushed the poor girl to an examination bed.

Kirk peered into the chamber as Spock shut down the mechanism.

"So she was floating in zero gravity, yet she experienced all that pressure," Kirk said, half statement, half question.

Spock noticed the playful look in his t'hyla's demeanor, and the randy thoughts he was sending Spock through their bond. He new that Kirk was in no mood for a science lecture.

"What are you planning, Jim?" he asked.

Kirk batted wide, pseudo-innocent eyes at him.

"Planning?" he echoed. "Me?"

Spock crossed his arms and moved up close to Kirk.

"Can you put this thing on automatic?" Kirk continued.

"All that -pressure-," Spock hissed by Kirk's neck, "would damage our ears."

Kirk gave a little shiver. "A few minutes couldn't hurt."

"A few minutes?" Spock countered. "You are never satisfied with just a few minutes."

"Just a cuddle, Spock," Kirk pleaded, turning to meet the Vulcan's eyes. "We have been in zero gee together, but never -together.- Those EVA suits always got in the way."

"A cuddle," Spock repeated, considering. He glanced back at the way McCoy and the others had gone. He looked at the control pad and began to make the necessary calculations in his head. "Get inside," he instructed finally as he began re-setting the controls.

Spock dove inside just as the doors were closing. Kirk acted like a little boy on a carnival ride.

As the gravity lessened, clothing and certain body parts began to float. Kirk reached over and played with Spock's always-perfect hair until it stood out from his head like dandelion fluff.

Spock knew better than to touch Kirk's hair, in retaliation or otherwise.

Kirk pushed off from the sides, bending his body so that he could "swim" circles around Spock. Finally bored with Kirk's gyrations, Spock pulled his t'hyla in for the promised cuddle and a zero-gee kiss.

Kirk melted into the warm, strong embrace, but then suddenly pulled back and inverted himself.

"Let's try it this way," he said as he moved back to Spock's lips.

Spock had an inkling of what might come next, when suddenly they heard noises outside.

"I thought Spock said he'd shut this thing off," McCoy's voice floated inside to them.

"Och, this window's all fogged up. Ah cannae see if anathing's inside."

Kirk frantically gyrated until he was upright again before the gravity returned and landed him on his head.

Spock anxiously tried to comb his hair back into place with his fingers before the doors opened.

"Bones!" Kirk cried with relief, trying to think up a plausible excuse on the spot. "We thought no one would ever rescue us!"

"Jim?" McCoy asked from outside. "What are you doing in there? Who's 'us'?"

"Spock was showing me how this thing worked," Kirk lied, "when the door closed and cycled us down to zero gee."

Outside the chamber, McCoy and Scott exchanged knowing looks.

"Why are the windows all fogged up?" McCoy asked in his "This ought to be good" pose.

"We were screaming for help," Kirk continued.

"Why did ye nae use the intercom?" Scott asked, getting into the act.

Kirk kicked the button with his boot heel.

"It's broken," he explained further. McCoy and Scott chuckled quietly.

"Well, sit tight, gentlemen," McCoy said. "You'll be out of there in an hour."

"An HOUR!" Kirk roared.

Spock winced at the loud echo of Kirk's voice in the small chamber.

"They have reset my earlier program," Spock whispered.

"Do you think they're on to us?" Kirk whispered back.

The Vulcan shrugged. "We can use the time productively," Spock suggested amorously as he reached for Kirk.

"Are you kidding?" the captain replied sotto voce, batting Spock's hands away. "They're standing right there, probably listening to every sound."

"Well, then, we can be silent," Spock said as he placed his fingers alongside Kirk's face and slipped his mind inside.

McCoy and Scott noticed how quiet it suddenly got inside the chamber and exchanged suggestive looks.

"Who do they think they're kidding?"

FIN-


End file.
